


蕾絲與尊敬的你

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —28歲staff 51x37歲EE—年下！我愛年下！—一小塊肉沫沫
Kudos: 6





	蕾絲與尊敬的你

堂本剛一直都對身邊的所有staff都很好，基本上所有人都會盡心盡力照顧，而且大致上都能記住名字，其中又以一位新來的少年特別讓他印象深刻。

都已經一起工作一年了，他到樂屋自我介紹的那個瞬間堂本剛都能回想起所有細節，原因很簡單，就是長得太好了。

有禮貌的鞠躬、低沈嗓音的簡短自我介紹就已經讓堂本剛立刻把堂本光一四個字印在心裡。而後來共事時又更發現這孩子的吃苦耐勞，並且在跟舞台監督討論起整個聲光效果調配還特別有一套，待人又溫和。

堂本剛第一次對人產生了想進一步相處的想法。

他把人喚到面前來，看著那緊抿的嘴唇，為了緩和氣氛，堂本剛笑道：“都認識一年了吧光一君～別那麼緊張～我又不會吃了你～”

“是。”低頻的短音節震入耳膜，堂本剛覺得自己真的很喜歡他的聲音。

“光一君，聽舞台監督說你在設計舞台方面很有才能...”

“沒有...我還有很多地方要學習！”

堂本剛笑咪咪的看著耳朵尖漸漸染紅的少年，調戲到小年輕使他有點愉快。

“請問剛桑有什麼事情交代嗎？”

面對少年故作鎮定的詢問，堂本剛環視了自己樂屋衣架上琳瑯滿目的花俏衣物後轉頭微笑對堂本光一說：“想拜託光一君幫我搭配今天上台表演要穿的衣服～”

“可是...剛桑，我對搭配衣服方面沒什麼研究，還是找專業的服裝師為您搭配會更好吧...？”

“沒關係的，光一君就試挑一件就好～每次都能把舞台跟燈光打造的那麼漂亮的光一君一定可以的！”

實在拗不過那雙亮晶晶期待著看著自己的大眼睛，堂本光一彆扭的答應了，轉頭看向衣架，各種顏色能夠出現在同一件衣服上的這一點讓老穿黑色的人感到很驚奇。

但畢竟是第一次搭配衣服，堂本光一在一堆布料中挑挑揀揀，竟讓他找出了一件長擺的西裝外套、黑色襯衫、黑色微微百褶的長裙。

“我覺得這套衣服就算是全黑的也很能體現出剛桑的氣質。”緊抿的薄唇顯露出他的緊張。

“謝謝光一君，我會在下半場的時候換這件衣服的，記得看唷！”

堂本光一鞠躬之後就紅著耳根離開樂屋，堂本剛獨自偷笑著摸了摸鬢角，果然小年輕就是不經逗。

不過挑出來的衣服真的挺好看的，不得不說堂本光一眼光真的不錯。

當天的表演依舊非常成功，下半場一出場甚至就有粉絲直接激動到哭了出來，堂本光一作為舞台側邊蹲守的staff看到這一幕也忍不住抬頭看向台上的那人。

美、神聖感、讓人想狠狠糟蹋他。

被自己忽然冒出來的想法給嚇了一跳，連忙晃晃頭想搖掉自己的齷齪思想。

但下一秒又被堂本剛扭腰摸胯的動作給搞的血脈噴張。

堂本光一是一個健康的男性，看到喜歡的人做出性感的動作瞬間就硬了，還好他穿的是牛仔褲，完全壓住了被觀眾喊變態的可能性。

只是更要命的在後面，堂本剛唱起了自己寫的一首歌—雄。這不是光一第一次聽到這首歌，但這次第一次看堂本剛穿著自己挑的衣服唱這首歌。

他甚至把外套半脫不脫的掛在手臂上，明明一點肌膚也沒露出來，但卻彷彿能透過他臉上流下的汗珠一起感受脖頸的弧度與鎖骨的凹陷處。

“妊娠するんじゃないかってくらい…の衝撃打”

這句歌詞搭配上劃過檔部的手，粉絲們近乎瘋狂的瘋狂尖叫，堂本光一卻產生了一點彆扭不滿的情緒，這些色氣的動作對於他而言更想要私藏起來自己享受，然後讓他在自己身下更加柔軟，而不是給這一些南瓜土豆們像豺狼般流著口水嘶喊。

黑著一張臉一邊對粉絲吃醋一邊壓抑著自己的衝動，堂本光一終於忍耐到了演唱會二安結束。

“吶吶，有沒有覺得EE桑下半場那一套全黑的裙子真的好好看？”

“有阿有阿！！那一套真的絕了！！”

“感覺很少看到他穿這一種風格的衣服耶，但超級超級美的！”

退場時不少少女們甚至少年們都在討論在花俏顏色的衣服之中獨樹一格的那抹全黑。

堂本剛在後台休息喝水就聽到服裝師一直在耳邊叨叨念著那一套搭配多麼成功，推上還有人把那套衣服的賣場挖出來，瞬間就賣切了。

“剛桑！那一套真的搭起來太美了！您的眼光真的很好！”

“不是我選的衣服喔～”

“？！”

“fufufu～”堂本剛並沒有想把他跟小年輕的相處立刻透露給別人知道，以免這還沒成功的愛戀就這樣胎死腹中。

不過依照他在台上的觀察，他的行為很成功的刺激到了堂本光一，他可以好好期待一下對方的反應了。

過了幾天要去錄音室討論下一張單曲的PV錄製內容的時候，堂本剛一進到樂屋就看到自己桌上擺著一大束紅色玫瑰花，在花束的旁邊擺了一個小蛋糕盒，蛋糕盒子上還放著兩支薰衣草。

馬內甲在他之後也進了樂屋，看到桌子上擺滿了等同於追求意味的物品愣了一下。

“剛，你知道這是誰送的嗎？”馬內甲嚴肅的詢問，他不反對自家藝人談戀愛，但是他在乎的是被怪人纏上，不過堂本剛看起來心情很好的樣子，應該是不用太擔心。

“心中有個人選～而且應該八九不離十～”

“是誰阿是誰啊？”畢竟是從出道就跟著的馬內甲，兩人已經像是朋友一樣的相處，看到能夠讓堂本剛露出那麼甜的笑容，他也忍不住好奇。

“等事成了再告訴你～”

“所以你也喜歡對方？”

“恩～～～這個嘛～～”堂本剛把薰衣草拎到鼻子前面嗅了嗅，花香竄進鼻子中，很能安撫人的情緒。

薰衣草，等待的愛情。玫瑰花，愛情。

追人的方式既明確又可愛呢。堂本剛大方地打開蛋糕盒，吃起裡面的草莓蛋糕。

之後只要每一天堂本剛去樂屋，就能看到不同的花束與不同類型的蛋糕，唯一相同的只有放在蛋糕盒子上面的那兩支薰衣草。

兩人在公事上相處方式與平日並沒有什麼不同，可能也就只有兩人在相處的時候能從雙雙紅掉的耳根子瞧出一些端倪。

半年過去了，堂本剛漸漸焦燥起來，雖然依舊有鮮花，也有蛋糕與薰衣草，但堂本光一遲遲不告白，他有點生氣，難道要他這個被追的人告白嗎？！

忿忿的戳蛋糕，最近還害他得增加鍛鍊的時長，每天有蛋糕真的會吃胖！！

又過去了幾周，堂本剛聽說一直以來負責他Live跟PV的人事有變動，是上頭想調用一些老手去捧新出道的團體，這也不是第一次人事變化了，他也不放在心上，這行業就是一直來來去去。

還沒繼續發訊息去問馬內甲變動內容，門外就有敲門聲。

“はい ！門沒有鎖，請進。”

聽到對方開門走進來，堂本剛還在低頭敲打自己手機鍵盤，遲遲不見對方發話，他疑惑地說：“請問有什麼事情嗎？”

“剛桑。”

熟悉的低沉嗓音呼喚他的名字，堂本剛被這聲音酥得一抖，立刻抬頭看向來者，只見堂本光一手上捧著一大束白玫瑰，身上穿著正式的黑色西裝。

堂本剛心跳迅速加快，臉頰也染上一層紅暈，他知道自己即將面對的是什麼。

“剛，你可能已經聽說了，以後我會接任舞台監督，不再只是一個小小的staff，以後我終於可以更加與你平齊了，你願意跟我一起走嗎？”

“白玫瑰代表的是我足以與你相配。”堂本剛一語點破送花的花語。“什麼叫跟你走啦～是要走去哪裡～”

“應該是要跟我說，請你跟我交往吧？”

“好！”

“欸？”

“阿...不是，我以為是剛桑在對我說......”

“fufufufufufu...”堂本剛忍不住笑出小豬叫。

堂本光一尷尬的撓撓頭，看著笑到wink的人，一個衝動就把花一放上前吻住肖想已久的唇。

兩人陶醉在等待數月的接吻之中，堂本剛動情的攬住對方的脖子，身子柔軟的不行，任由堂本光一漸漸把自己壓倒在地上，兩人漸漸氣息紊亂，充滿熱度硬挺的物體緊貼著對方的，場面逐漸失控，直到馬內甲的敲門聲響起才讓他們光速分開坐正。

馬內甲幾乎是一進門就看懂了發生什麼事情，凌亂的氣息、特地穿來的西裝、與一直以來相同包裝的花束、兩人紅透的耳朵還有嘴唇。馬內甲現在特別想要時間倒回三分鐘前，他就不應該想說怎麼堂本剛沒回訊息就乾脆直接來找人。

馬內甲嘆了一口氣，也就叮嚀了兩句他們要小心不要被拍到，然後瞪了堂本光一一眼威脅他不要辜負堂本剛之後就離開樂屋了。畢竟他相信堂本剛的眼光，並且光一在團隊內的表現出來的人品一直都非常好，他也沒有太擔心的意思。

兩人確立關係之後過了一段從尷尬到能自然黏黏糊糊的時間。

又到了一次辦Live的時間，堂本光一正抱著舞台圖紙對著模型沉思，眉頭緊皺、右手食指輕輕點在下唇上思考。堂本剛推門進來安靜的晃到他身邊，把下巴靠到堂本光一的肩膀上。

“Kochan～”

“嗯？”

“我有件事情要請你幫忙~”

“哦？怎麼了？”

“想再請你幫我挑一次衣服～”故意用氣音把嘴貼在堂本光一耳邊說得。

堂本光一一聽哪還顧得上舞台編排，反正也弄得差不多了，立刻追隨堂本剛的背景跑向樂屋。

這次被他挑中的是一件白色的襯衫、袖口還有兩條飄飄的帶子與純白的褲子。

“這件衣服是怎麼一回事？！”堂本光一震驚的指向襯衫的胸口附近畫圈。“這邊根本就是半透明的蕾絲！！！”

“對阿，但也看不清楚阿～”堂本剛並不太在意的摸了摸衣服。

“你先穿起來我看看！”

“好啦好啦。”

“等一下，我這邊還有一件搭配的。”堂本光一說罷就從自己包包裡面掏出一個紙袋包著的東西遞給堂本剛。

“這是什麼？”堂本剛一打開紙袋就滿臉通紅，在裡面的是一件男性用的丁字褲，前面唯一能稍稍包覆住重點部位的布料還是蕾絲，剛好與上衣成了一整套。

“快，穿上。”

堂本剛就在堂本光一露骨的炙熱的緊迫盯人的眼神之中脫掉上衣、脫掉褲子與胖次，然後把小件得要命的內褲慢慢套了上來。

好不容易把內褲跟襯衫給穿上，正要抓褲子就把阻止了，堂本光一抓住堂本剛的雙手，把袖口的兩條帶子給交互打個結，一下就限制了他雙手的行動。

“Kochan...”小動物般可憐兮兮的聲線反而更加刺激骨子裡強硬的慾望，堂本光一不由分說的吸吮他的唇、啃咬他的脖頸，在高領蕾絲的邊緣舔舐。

“哈啊...”堂本剛難耐的呼出一口熱氣，鼓勵似的將被綑綁住的雙手放在光一的背上。

堂本光一順著蕾絲的紋路親吻，一路向下到胸前，蕾絲的面積覆蓋了半個胸膛，剛好可以看見乳頭的程度，他直接的叼住已然挺立的粉色乳珠。

“Tsuyo穿著這件在台上的話，會不會一直想起被我舔的快感？當布料摩擦到的時候，會不會起被我咬的感覺？”

“嗚嗯...別、別說了...啊嗯...”胸前被挑逗還不是最羞恥的，下體在充血膨脹時被無彈性的蕾絲布料勒住摩擦時更加刺激他的感官。

“Tsuyo這裡，好濕...”

溫熱帶有薄繭的手掌隔著蕾絲握住發熱的性器，堂本剛感覺就快要射了。

不停流出來的前列腺液完美的展現他距離高潮僅有一步之遙。

“Tsuyo是不是太久沒做了？這麼想要？還是...在樂屋的刺激感讓你特別興奮？”

樂屋！！對了！！是在樂屋！！

“門...啊...”面對從嘴角溢出來的喘息，堂本剛只能藉由咬住自己袖口被打的那個結來壓抑住。

“放心，我有鎖起來...但聲音可不能太大喔～隔音沒有好成那樣～”

“你...故意......”

“嗯？我故意什麼了？”

“你...啊～嗚～”趁著張嘴要說話的時候狠狠的吸了一口在手中勃發的硬物，成功讓人又藏不住呻吟。

“等下還要忙，我就不進去了...”堂本光一直立起身子，也釋放自己早已把褲子撐起一個帳篷的炙熱，將兩個貼在一起握在手中上下摩擦，就著兩人的前液的潤滑，在撸動的過程中很順滑的上上下下，也因為粘稠的液體被快速摩擦，發出很大聲的咕啾咕啾的聲音。

堂本光一單手鬆開堂本剛的束縛，拉他一隻手跟自己一起握住兩人的性器，男人畢竟是很了解自己的器官，再加上耳邊有著愛人的粗喘聲，兩人很快就一起釋放在彼此的手上。

“衣服都濕掉了...”堂本剛摸了摸自己被咬出好幾顆草莓的胸口，全都是堂本光一忘情舔出來的口水。

“我會帶回家洗的。”

“你還真想要我穿這一套上台？！”

“對啊！不過當然不會穿這件內褲跟只穿襯衫的！”堂本光一一邊拿濕紙巾仔細擦拭堂本剛的手跟性器，一邊指了指擺在一旁的一件白色的大斗篷。“那一件，很帥氣，很適合Tsuyo。”

“Kochan真的覺得很帥嗎？”

“當然啊～”兩人相視一笑，交換一個輕輕的吻。

不過後來堂本光一還是吃醋了，因為那群豺狼似虎的南瓜土豆們對著那一套衣服瘋狂喊帥，還瘋狂喊想看脫掉斗篷下面的蕾絲裝。

他抿著薄唇，當周的周末就把人家壓在床上換上蕾絲裝狠狠的做了三次才肯罷休。堂本剛只能懶洋洋的躺在床上接受來自自小狼把自己叼回窩裡吃乾抹淨的行為了，畢竟...是他自己拐回家的小狼嘛！

END


End file.
